Remember The Name
by Snowluvr410
Summary: Loomer hits his head. Sit back and watch what happens. Reviews are great! Peace! On Hiatus for now.
1. I Don't Know

Disclaimer: Don't own, do don't sue!

Author's Note: I decided to write this because I'm writing another story and my brain is officially fried from writing all that angst, so I need something else to write right now. So enjoy and review!

Summary: Loomer hits his head. Let the chaos begin.

Ch 1: I Don't Know

"Wedgie!" The poor kid had no chance.

"Ahhh!" Loomer grabbed the poor nerd's undies and tugged, hard. The kid was hanging in the air by his underwear while Loomer and his goons laughed maniacally. The passing students averted their eyes as they avoided the commotion, not wanting to be Loomer and his gang's next victim. They hung the poor kid on the top of his locker and walked away to bully someone else.

Cookie and I hid behind the trashcan when the bullies walked by, cowering in fear. Once the group turned the corner, the we came out of their hiding spot and continued on our way to class.

"I'm tired of watching Loomer and his goons bully everyone!" I said. We were in 8th grade now, surely we could come up with a way to put Loomer in his place, right?

"Me too, but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, let me think on it." So Cookie and I went to our class and while the teacher lectured, I was thinking of a plan to get back at Loomer, once and for all.

After class~

"I've got the perfect idea! Remember that net launcher Gordy used on the weasel that one time?" I said once we exited the room.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're gonna use it on Loomer, then we'll stick him on that wheel Mr. Sweeney used for that 'Wheel of Knowledge ' game in class last week, and _then_ we'll put it out in the hall and charge people money to throw water balloons at him!"

"Its perfect!"

"I know! Now lets go ask Gordy if he will help us." We walked to the custodian's closet and knocked. Gordy's head popped out. His hair was wild and bits of shredded paper were sticking out at random places.

"Bad time?" For some reason I knew it had to do with the weasel. It was always the weasel.

"Weasel ate my book." I knew it.

"Ah, right. Well, we just wanted to borrow your net launcher."

"Sure!" he disappeared for a moment and Cooking and I shared a look. He came back in a flash and held out his net launcher. "So what are you going to use it for?"

"We're gonna shoot it at Loomer." Cookie supplied.

"Ooooh, sounds fun! I would love to help but I have a weasel to catch! Mwahahahaha!"

"Uh right." we left our friend to his devices.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Cookie asked as we turned the corner.

"Is he ever?"

"Good point."

"Okay, heres the plan. Your going to take this and I'm going to lure Loomer to the designated spot. When he stands on the X you shoot him with that, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Alright, I'm off. Be ready!" Okay Loomer, time to meet your maker! It wasn't very difficult to find Loomer and surprisingly, he was alone. Okay, now to get his attention. That should be easy enough.

"Hey Loomer!" his head shot up and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Can't catch me!"

"Your going down Bigby!" he took chase, just like I wanted him to, and I ran to the spot where Cookie would be waiting. I reached the spot fairly quickly and I ducked to the right. I stood next to Cookie, waiting. Finally we saw Loomer, but it wasn't what we expected. Instead of coming to a stop on the X to check which way I went, like I had planned, he went flying across the hall and into a door.

Cookie and I looked at each other and then ran to check on Loomer. He was out, but that would be expected. He did just fly head first into a door at a high speed.

"Help me get him up!" Cookie looked hesitant but took Loomer's arm and helped me haul him up. We dragged him Gordy's closet and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, we dragged him to Cookie's locker, it was closer. Once there, we sat him on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Cookie asked.

"Well, for starters, you two can tell me whats going on." We both turned to see Moze standing there with her arms crossed. I explained what had happened and she snorted.

"Well, you can get some ice because his head is gonna hurt like a bitch when he wakes up."

"Right thanks. Cookie, go gets some ice."

"I can't I have to go to class now."

"Moze?"

"Class."

"Alright, see you guys later." They walked off to their classes and I went to get some ice. Once I got back Loomer was awake and looking around confusedly. I prepared for him to beat me up but he just looked at me weirdly.

"Who are you?" I face palmed. 'Ah crap.'

"My names Ned."

"Oh, hi Ned." he waved at my like a little kid. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

"Hi." We looked at each other for a few more moments awkwardly.

"My head hurts." he said, breaking the silence.

"Oh!" I handed him the ice. "Thats for your head."

"Um, okay." He looked at it for a minute before looking back up at me. "What do I do with it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Put it where it hurts."

"Oh, okay!" He placed it on his head and looked around him. "So where am I?"

"Your at James K Polk Middle School. You go here."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what grade am I in?"

"Your an 8th grader."

"Oh." I began to wonder if he remembered anything at all.

"Um, can you tell me something?" I hoped he could answer this.

"Sure! What is it?"

"What is your name?" His smile dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. After a few moments he smiled again. I let out a sigh of relief but the next words out of his mouth made me want to take it back.

"I have no idea!"

Hah! Loomer lost his memory! Find out what happens next! Review please!


	2. I Am Achilles! Hear Me Roar!

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

Ch: I am Achilles! Hear me roar!

"Y-you don't know...your own name?" Loomer blinked up at me childishly.

"No, do you?" I couldn't stop myself from face palming. 'This is unbelievable! I can't tell the nurse because then I'll have to tell her WHY he got hurt and that equals trouble. Not good.' I looked at him again and he was picking his nose. Thankfully he didn't eat his booger, he wiped it on my pant leg. 'Oh boy. I guess I should help him get his memories back, its the least I can do.'

"Your name is Loomer." he cocked his head questioningly and I sighed, "What?"

"Why does my name have to be Loomer? What if I want a different name?" he wined childishly.

"Well, what do you want your name to be then?" I asked exasperatedly. It was like talking to a child.

"I want to be.....Achilles!" he exclaimed happily and I felt my eye twitch.

"Achilles? You want to be called..._that_? Why on earth would you want to be called that?" he grinned and stood up.

"Cuz I'm a pretty princess!*" he started to dance in a circle and clap his hands.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I could only stare as he continued to 'dance'. Then he stopped and looked at himself.

"I think I need a new dress. This one is ugly." although this was severely disturbing, it was also hilarious and the perfect chance to humiliate him.

"You know what? Your right. Lets go to the theater closet and pick you out one."

"Okay!" 'This is going to be so great!'

The whole trip to the drama closet Loomer skipped and hummed like a five year old girl. He stopped at every shiny surface and looked at himself, give a disgusted look and continue on unfazed. When we finally reached the closet he set off to find something _pretty. _After ten minutes of waiting he came back holding a pile of clothes in his arms.

"You find anything good, _Achilles_?" I asked as he set the clothing down on a bench in front of a mirror with theater makeup and other things the drama club uses.

"I found a few but I need help finding the perfect one!" he replied enthusiastically while hanging up each dress. He stood before them for a moment before picking one out and going to the changing room. He came out about five minutes later and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He had chosen a light blue, glittery dress that reminded me of a fairy costume. He twirled around and then looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" My laughter died down to chuckles and I gave him a thumbs up. 'He looks so ridiculous in that!' Loomer smiled and retrieved his clothes before heading over to the vanity mirror. He tossed his clothes in a random direction and took a seat. He looked over the makeup before picking up something and starting to apply it. 'I'm not gonna ask how he knows how to use that stuff....' After ten minutes he seemed to be done, he set what he was holding down and inspected himself in the mirror closely before turning to me again. "How does it look?"

"Urm.....great?" In all honesty he hadn't done a bad job. His eyeshadow matched the dress and there was glitter adorning his cheeks and eyes. If I didn't already know he was a guy, he might have passed for a woman, a manly woman, but a woman none-the-less. "Now, what?"

"I need a wig, this hair doesn't match!"

"Uh.....okay, there should be some around here."

"Yay!" He jumped up and started a vigorous search for the 'perfect hair' to finish his 'ensemble'. He was only gone for five minutes before he returned holding a blue wig. He pulled it over his head expertly like he knew exactly how to do it. 'I still don't want to know...' "I'm done! How do I look!?" I snorted as I got a good look at him. He looked more like a woman than he did before but still recognizable as Loomer. 'I think its the eyebrows....'

"You look......great. Just great. So great, actually, that I think we should take some pictures and then go parade around!" Loomer seemed exceptionally excited about this idea so I whipped out my cell phone, which just so happened to have a camera in it. "You ready?" Loomer nodded and posed dramatically. "Say Ned is so brilliant and I am so jealous and I wish I was as good looking as he is because he is sooo cool!" Loomer dropped the pose with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?"

"Never mind say cheese!" Loomer posed and said cheese, causing him to cheese out. The phone clicked second later and a picture of Loomer came on the screen a second later. I chuckled as I added text saying 'Loomer's a fairy!' to it and sent it to everyone on my friends list. I snapped the phone shut and looked at Loomer.

"So you wanna go out and show everyone how pretty you are?"

"Hell yeah!"

*This line comes from one of my friends. We were in drama, practicing the play Troilus and Cressida by Shakespeare, and we were goofing off. I was Patroculos and she was Achilles (it was an all girls cast), I said, 'But Achilles, why?!" and she said "Cuz I'm a pretty princess!" so thats where it came from haha. Anyway, sorry its been so long, but I updated! Yay! I might be updating more soon or not, idk, we'll see, right? Anyway! Thanks for stickin with me! Peace!


End file.
